The Hotel Lock In
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Noticing that Ga Eul is working herself to death trying to keep her family afloat and fear for Yi Jeong, the rest of F4 decide to help. They decide to accidentally lock the two in a hotel room overnight, forcing Ga Eul and Yi Jeong confront their feelings for one another. Especially when Ga Eul reveals a painful part of her own family that angers the Potter to action.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am back with a new story because I can't seem to help myself. This one was just supposed to be a one-shot but I think it will end up being three or four chapters. Also, for anyone who followed the Protective Power of the F4, I am planning on doing a one-shot of their wedding just to wrap those stories up completely. I am considering doing a playful kiss story at some point featuring Oh Ha Ni and Baek Seung Jo because I noticed they only have a few stories out there and I think they deserve a little more.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the Hotel Lock In so let me know! As always, I own nothing of my own:

As Ji Hoo walked into the lounge late in the afternoon he was taken aback by the heavy atmosphere. His friends were quiet and for once there were no strange girls draped over the two playboy members of F4. Noticing the dark cloud hanging over one of them in particular he immediately understood why Woo Bin had called him earlier with such urgency.

"Yo," Woo Bin called out with fake cheer. "You're late. What kept you?"

Ji Hoo nodded in greeting and started to explain his tardiness but paused debating with himself. Yi Jeong had not even bothered to look up and was just sitting quietly in the corner. He was poking around in his phone and had the look of a man who didn't really care about anything anymore.

Ji Hoo knew his hand was not back to normal yet and the depression attached to the temporary loss of his art had seemed to suck all the life out of him. Woo Bin had begged Ji Hoo to stop by and see if together they might be able to pull him out of his funk. However, looking at Yi Jeong now, Ji Hoo didn't think their presence was going to be enough.

He gave a glance over to Woo Bin who just shrugged discreetly and Ji Hoo realized the time for gentle intervention had passed. He had a feeling that a certain common girl was behind the increased pain on Yi Jeong's face and he made his decision.

"I stopped by the porridge shop and checked on Chu Ga Eul on my way here."

"Really, why?" Woo Bin asked concerned. "I haven't talked to her recently but I know she has been working a lot."

They both noticed Yi Jeong stiffening at the mention of Ga Eul and Ji Hoo inwardly smirked at being right. She had gotten underneath the potters skin.

"She has been working two other jobs and covering all of Jan Di's shifts right now. I wanted to make sure she was not getting too tired."

"Why is she covering Jan Di," Yi Jeong finally spoke up bitterly. "And what do you mean two more jobs?"

"Her father is still out of work," Ji Hoo told him. "Since Jun Pyo's mother has made it difficult for him to get another job. The only reason they are not homeless is because of Ga Eul. Her mother refuses to work."

Woo Bin frowned, "how is she fitting all that in? I drove by the shop last night after the club closed and noticed her mopping the floor."

Ji Hoo nodded. "She then goes to a cheap hotel and runs the night desk until morning. From there she goes to a diner and serves breakfast. I found out a few days ago when I saw her sleeping at the bus stop."

"What?" Woo Bin exclaimed, "that is not safe."

"I know. I gave her a ride home but her mother would not let her in because she said Ga Eul had not brought home enough money for groceries. So, she called Jan Di and picked up another shift at the porridge shop. I refused to let her go though and she crashed for about two hours at my place before heading in…I am getting worried about her."

"I thought Ga Eul was close to her family," Woo Bin sat on the edge of the pool table. "Why is her mother putting so much pressure on her?"

Ji Hoo shrugged confused, "I'm not sure. I asked Jan Di about it but she just said it was complicated. She wants to help Ga Eul but with everything going on from Jun Pyo's memory loss, his father being alive, and the stress of the last few months, they needed a break too. They are on their way to Caledonia for a few days before he leaves Seoul."

Yi Jeong stood up suddenly and stormed out the room, not bothering to explain where he was going. Ji Hoo watched him go with an amused expression. "I take it Ga Eul has not told him any of this?"

"No," Woo Bin answered. "But I get the impression he has been avoiding her. I think something happened a few weeks ago. Yi Jeong has been weird and acting guilty. He refuses to drink too."

Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow since alcohol had always been a weakness for Yi Jeong. He pondered the situation for a minute before an idea came to him and he smiled at Woo Bin who immediately became alarmed. "No."

"I haven't even told you my idea yet."

"The answer is still no. Every time you grin like that, I end up getting punched by someone."

"You are a mafia prince, you should be used to it." Ji Hoo replied getting out his phone to put his plan into action while Woo Bin groaned into his cue stick. "I am going to get punched… Or arrested…probably both. And I have a date tomorrow!"

"Then make sure when Yi Jeong takes a swing, you duck. Unless she likes men with purple eyes."

"Yah!"

Ga Eul blew a piece of hair out her face tiredly. Her back ached and she felt about a hundred years old, even her teeth hurt. She was barely able to stand but she only had another hour on her shift and then she could go take a nap before she was due back for the evening shift at the hotel. The master yelled the next order and she dragged her feet to pick up the tray.

Ga Eul had been severely tempted when Ji Hoo had stopped by earlier to accept his invitation to go with him to Woo Bins. It would be nice to sit down for a few minutes without someone harping in her ear that the rent was due or how did Ga Eul expect to eat if they couldn't go to the market. But in the end, it would not be worth the dread of losing the extra hours of pay and she had sent the artist off alone.

All in all, she was exhausted but prayed it wouldn't be much longer. At least at the hotel, she could sit and read in between checking in guests. At the tingle of a bell she called out a quick greeting, her hands full with the tray to really notice the new customer.

"Hurry up," the man complained as Ga Eul moved slowly to his booth. She started to put his food down with a low apology but was taken aback to feel the tray ripped from her arms. Ga Eul looked up and gasped at the sight of Yi Jeong glaring down at her. His eyes were smoking with fury and his mouth had flattened into a angry flat line. There was no trace of his usual humor or suave charisma. "I need to talk to you."

She opened her mouth but the gentlemen at the table beat her to it. "Yes well, I need her to give me my food."

Yi Jeong slammed the tray aside and leaned down into the guy's space but Ga Eul hastily intercepted him before he could cause a scene. "Excuse me, sir." As she yanked him away, she could feel her head pounding. "Yi Jeong, I am a little busy right now. Can we please talk later?"

Yi Jeong could only gaze at her in shock. "What the hell Ga Eul?" He noticed her shaky wobble and he quickly steadied her. "You can barely stand up… Come on, I am taking you home."

As he went to grab her wrist, Ga Eul managed to evade his hold. "I have to finish my shift."

He continued to stare at her trying to hold onto his anger so his worry would not show through. Ga Eul was deathly pale and had deep purple circles under her eyes. He could tell she had lost weight and even her hair seemed lifeless and flat.

"And how do you intend to finish it when you are on the floor dead from exhaustion?" Yi Jeong growled, "and what are you doing working three jobs?"

Ga Eul flushed, "how did you know?"

"Ji Hoo told me he saw you asleep on the bus stop. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No but I have grown accustomed to eating and having a roof over my head."

"Listen, can you two finish this lovers quarrel somewhere else?" The customer called out, "I would like to get my lunch before tomorrow."

Yi Jeong turned to him and the expression on his face made the guy shrink back in his seat a little, "Never mind. Take your time."

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Ga Eul said firmly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Yi Jeong muttered an obscenity under his breath and feeling his patience give away, he moved his body in front of her path and lifted her up over his shoulder. Ga Eul shrieked as she felt the world tilt upside down. She tried to pound his back but Yi Jeong just ignored it.

"This is kidnapping you know," Ga Eul said hotly as he walked out of the restaurant.

"So arrest me." Yi Jeong snapped shifting her weight when she struggled against him. Not even caring about the curious stares from everyone watching the spectacle.

"Yi Jeong, you put me down right now!" He pretended not to hear and continued on to his car but Ga Eul could feel her already stretched nerves cracking. "Please."

He stopped at the hitch in her voice and closed his eyes fighting with himself. He exhaled and gently lowered her back to the ground. There were tears in her eyes and he could tell from the way she hugged her body, she was trying not to fall. "I have to finish my shift."

"Why?" Yi Jeong asked, his voice no longer sounding angry but more exasperated. "If it is about the money I can just give it to you."

"No."

"Aish," he rubbed the back of his neck frustrated. "You and your damn pride. I am trying to help you here."

I don't want your help," Ga Eul said. "Why would I accept anything from someone who doesn't even care about me. After all, you are the one who tried to sell me to your father a few weeks ago."

At the reminder of his behavior the last time they saw each other, Yi Jeong felt himself deflate in shame. She was right of course. Why should she accept help from him after the despicable way he treated her? He had no excuse for it except for the fact he had been drinking too much. It was the reason he had not touched a bottle since. Yi Jeong didn't even know how he got home that night but worse he didn't know if Ga Eul had made it home safely. The guilt and fear of what could have happened had caused him more than a few sleepless nights.

"Ga Eul- "

"Forget it," Ga Eul bit out harshly. "I have to get back."

He grabbed her arm, "you are making yourself sick."

She softened a little at the concern in his voice. "I am all-right, Sunbae."

Yi Jeong took in her haggard appearance and desperately wanted to say something but Ga Eul had put up a wall between them and he didn't know how to break it.

He let go slowly and Ga Eul took a deep breath, her gaze on the ground. "How is your hand?"

Yi Jeong blinked at the question, feeling his heart beat a little faster at the tender way she worried about him but he forced himself to push it away. There was no point in going down this road again. He wasn't capable of caring for her the way she deserved, his father had made sure of that.

He strengthed his resolve to stay away from now on, refusing to hurt her further. "Don't worry about it," he moved to his car, his voice cold again. "Take care Ga Eul."

Ga Eul blinked back tears at his dismissal while he got into his Lotus without another look. She took a steadying breath but it didn't help. The tears kept rolling down her cheeks and the unmistakable feeling that he had finally pushed her away for good this time. He wouldn't let Ga Eul come any closer and she felt her heart completely shatter as he faded from her sight.

"Have you lost your mind?" Woo Bin called out to Ji Hoo as he strode across the hotel lobby. "You are going to lock them in a room together?"

"Yep."

At the firm answer from the artist who was signing the papers at the desk, Woo Bin could only gape at the devious mind of Ji Hoo. "How?"

"I made a call and Joon Eun Jo here is going to warp the door so it can't open."

Woo Bin looked over surprised at the clerk who was smirking. "You can do that?"

Eun Jo nodded, "I am studying to be an architect. It just took a little playing with the hinges." He held out his hand expectantly, "you didn't forget our deal though, right?" Ji Hoo reached into his pocket and pulled out some sort of concert tickets which the young man snatched eagerly. "My girlfriend's favorite singer," he explained to Woo Bin. "It's for her birthday. I might even get lucky."

Woo Bin rolled his eyes at the kid before turning his attention to Ji Hoo. "You are a sick individual."

"Why?" Ji Hoo said calmly, "If nothing else, Ga Eul will at least get a decent night's sleep since she can't dash out of the room."

Woo Bin seriously doubted that locking them into a room together with the bed was going to lead to Ga Eul getting any rest especially with Yi Jeong taking up the other side. Those two had so much sexual tension bottled up he was surprised they had not exploded yet.

"You think they are going to sleep," Woo Bin said skeptically.

"I think the honeymoon suite is very conducive for whatever they might need."

"The honeymoon suite!" Woo Bin shouted. As the other guests turned at the loud cry, he flushed with an awkward wave. Ji Hoo passed a tip over to the kid feeling accomplished. "Well I figured if we were going to do this, we should do it right."

"Sick," Woo Bin repeated darkly following him outside. "You are a sick man."

"You will thank me for this later. Now call Yi Jeong. Ga Eul is already on her way."

"I am definitely getting punched."

Yi Jeong laid his head on the steering wheel of his car, trying not to scream. "Augh. Please tell me you are kidding. Why does he need this done right now?"

"Well, you see…" Woo Bin trailed off over the phone and he waited impatiently wondering why his friends were asking him to come to the Shinhwa hotel. "Apparently Jun Pyo booked the room before Jan Di decided she would rather go to the island. So, they are headed for the airport but he realized he left his wallet behind. Can you swing by and take it to him?"

"Why me?" Yi Jeong grumbled tiredly. He just wanted to go home and try to forget today ever existed. Especially his earlier confrontation with Ga Eul which kept replaying in his mind. Not to mention the fear that she had collapsed on some sidewalk half-dead somewhere.

"You are the closest," Woo Bin reminded him and Yi Jeong could have sworn he heard Ji Hoo's muffled laughter in the background. "Fine," Yi Jeong agreed reluctantly, "but he owes me one."

"Thanks, bro." Woo Bin hesitated before continuing in a rush. "And if you happen to find a present, maybe try to have a little fun with it- Ouch!"

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Ji Hoo threw a tennis ball at my head."

"What?"

"Nothing man. Thanks again." At the abrupt hang-up, Yi Jeong stared at his phone confused before he rolled his eyes. Woo Bin must have started drinking at the club a little earlier than usual tonight.

As he walked into the lobby he noticed a heavy crowd and a young man hurried over, "So Yi Jeong?"

He nodded in confirmation and the worker grimaced, "Your friend called about his wallet and said you would be picking it up. Unfortunately, we have been swamped and have not made it up to the room yet. Would you mind grabbing it yourself? It's on the top floor." Without waiting for a reply, he thrust a key into Yi Jeong's hand before taking off to answer a question from someone at the desk.

He gave a low curse heading towards the elevator. Jun Pyo better be donating some major art pieces to the museum for all this trouble.

Once he stepped off and walked through the hall, he could hear a muffled feminine voice floating out from the open door of the room. Yi Jeong paused momentarily appreciating the view of a pretty little backside arched up in the air while the person attached crawled underneath the bed.

"Ga Eul?" He finally called in bewilderment recognizing those slim legs in the short pink skirt. She jumped and let out a wail as her head clunked up against the frame.

"Are you all right?" Yi Jeong bent down pulling her body out, trying not to pay attention to the slow wiggle of her hips. Once she was able to stand up, Ga Eul rubbed her head, "Yeah. You just scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Me? Why are you here?" He demanded suspiciously, his friend's earlier behavior coming back to mind.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae called me. He said that Jan Di had dropped her necklace and wanted me to grab it before it got lost."

"Those pabos." Yi Jeong snarled but before he could elaborate, the door slammed shut behind them causing them both to turn. "What the- "He moved to the door and was alarmed to feel it completely sealed. "Oh, they wouldn't dare."

"Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul asked nervously as he rattled the door violently. "It's stuck."

"What?" She moved closer to his side. "Did you try to turn the knob?"

He shot her an annoyed glare, "I know how to open a door, Ga Eul. Look, just call the front desk."

She hurried over to the phone but her eyes widened at the lack of dial tone. "It's not working."

Yi Jeong gritted his teeth, "then use your cellphone."

"I don't have one anymore."

"What?" Yi Jeong all but shouted, "Why not?"

"I am poor," Ga Eul snapped back frustrated. "In case you forgot."

"You have been working all night in a sleazy hotel without a phone?" Yi Jeong growled and Ga Eul bristled at his tone, "I have been perfectly safe."

"Oh, I am sure," Yi Jeong shook his head angrily. "Did you take stupid pills recently, Ga Eul Yang?"

Ga Eul folded her arms, "insult me later. But for right now just use yours and get us out of here."

He gave her a look that told her this conversation was not over but when he reached into his pocket, his eyes widened in panic. "It's not here."

"What?"

"My phone. It's missing."

"You can't be serious!"

Joon Eun Jo smiled to himself as he flipped the phone in his hand. Those years on the street had given him a very specific skill set which he had not used in a while. He had been slightly worried he might have lost his touch after going straight but it been like riding a bike. The removal of So Yi Jeong's phone in the lobby had been almost too easy. Eun Jo nodded with pride for a job well done and laughed softly as he heard the bickering coming from the locked room.

He had removed the other guests from the floor before cutting the suite's phone line officially trapping the two guests overnight. He patted his pocket where a heavy tip rested for his trouble. Eun Jo calculated he could even afford to take Min Sa Rae to the concert in style. He was definitely going to get lucky tomorrow.

Ga Eul stood anxiously by the window as Yi Jeong tried to open the door but from the lack of response from the other side, he realized his friends had planned this well. He groaned thumping his fist into the wood. "I am going to kill them."

Ga Eul buried her fingers into her hair. "Are we really stuck?"

He sighed, "It looks like it."

"I can't believe Ji Hoo Sunbae tricked me," she said in shock. "What are we going to do now?"

"Wait," Yi Jeong told her bitterly. "But the minute we are released I am going to break Ji Hoo's violin."

"Good… I am going to put a worm in Woo Bin's porridge the next time he comes to the shop." Ga Eul mumbled threateningly and Yi Jeong gave a reluctant chuckle.

Yi Jeong glanced around the room and really noticed it for the first time. It was a big bedroom suite and the room was practically screaming romance with its soft lighting casting over them. The bed had silk sheets and plush blankets, not exactly giving off the impression of basic sleeping purposes. Thick carpet lay under his feet and he saw the bathroom connected housing a jacuzzi tub for two and a big fireplace blazing. Not to mention a bottle of champagne chilling on the corner of the tub with two long stem glasses.

The images of what he could do to Ga Eul in that bathtub rushed through his brain and Yi Jeong shifted uncomfortably. If he survived this, he was going to rip his friends apart for this kind of torture. Ga Eul flopped on the bed with a sigh and her skirt went up higher on her thighs. He ogled her creamy skin for a minute before forcing his eyes up to the ceiling with an inward moan. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update, my work schedule got in the way. I am so glad you are enjoying Hotel Lock In! Here is chapter two and I believe it will wrap up with chapter 3 but we will see. Let me know what you all think as always!

The awkward silence was almost stifling Yi Jeong reflected as Ga Eul huddled in the corner, trying not to meet his gaze. She was anxiously wringing her fingers and kept checking the watch on her wrist. He cleared his throat. "Are you okay?"

"I left my other job to come here and I promised I would be back in twenty minutes. They are probably going to fire me," Ga Eul whispered fearfully.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Yi Jeong questioned and Ga Eul eyes flared hotly. "It's not funny Yi Jeong."

"Am I laughing?" Yi Jeong replied and Ga Eul shifted her body away from his view. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me." At the silence, he shook his head and mumbled something about her being stubborn but she only clenched her arms tighter around her body. Ga Eul was trying not to look at Yi Jeong directly and for some reason, her coldness bothered him even more. Needing to move before he exploded, he pushed himself off the wall and went into the corner of the open bathroom. "Well," Yi Jeong said sarcastically. "I think we can officially say this whole encounter was planned."

"Why?" Ga Eul asked hesitantly and her eyes widened as he pulled out a room service tray with two platters. He held up a note which read Bon Appetite. "That's Woo Bin's handwriting," Yi Jeong told her. "Along with P.S. This was all Ji Hoo's idea, so hit him."

"I don't understand," Ga Eul said in bewilderment. "This seems like a lot of work for a prank."

Yi Jeong didn't bother to reply but he was pretty sure this was not just a prank. He had a feeling his friends were trying to tell them something but he was too irritated to care what it was. "I am going to spray paint Woo Bin's car."

Ga Eul tried not to feel insulted that he was so upset to be locked into a hotel room with her but still his obvious annoyance did not exactly boost a girl's confidence. "I'm sorry," Ga Eul murmured quietly. "Ji Hoo has been worried about me working so many jobs. This is probably his way of guaranteeing I at least sleep one full night…. I don't know why he felt the need to drag you along though."

Yi Jeong looked at her from the corner of his eye but decided not to comment. She was horribly pale and her hands were shaking from exhaustion. "When is the last time you ate?"

Ga Eul jumped slightly at the harsh tone, "I don't know," she admitted weakly and Yi Jeong had to stop himself from cursing at her. "You are really driving me insane today." He grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the chair. "Eat. Now."

She looked at the tray but she didn't feel very hungry. She wondered if her stomach had shrunk these pasts few weeks. Yi Jeong narrowed his eyes with an irritated scowl. "Eat Ga Eul or I will force feed it down your throat."

"So gracious of you," Ga Eul gave him a deep glare. "Stop biting my head off. This isn't my fault."

"Did I say it was?" Yi Jeong demanded, "however, it doesn't change the fact that you are being stupid."

"I am not stupid!"

Yi Jeong leaned over the small table and Ga Eul drew back with a cringe. The anger was coming off him in waves and his eyes were practically black. "I think slowly killing yourself is pretty damn stupid Ga Eul."

"I don't have a choice," she said desperately. "Do you think I like doing this So Yi Jeong? Working all night and all day. Having to give up meals, spare time, and my phone? Dropping out of school- "Ga Eul clapped a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Yah!" Yi Jeong yelled, "you dropped out of school?"

She sat frozen, afraid of making it worse with her answer. "Ga Eul," Yi Jeong growled and she shook her head. "Don't ask me about it. Please, I just," Ga Eul picked up her chopsticks. "Want to eat. Okay?"

He pulled back in acceptance but his anger was still visible. "We are not done talking about this though."

Ga Eul focused on her tray and slowly picked at the food in front of her. It was delicious and warm, the most filling thing she had in weeks but she couldn't enjoy it. She had eaten such small portions lately that anything more than three or four bites and she was automatically full.

"You can't possibly be done," Yi Jeong said as she stopped and Ga Eul gave him a grimace. "My stomach can't handle much anymore."

He threw his own chopsticks down with a bang. "Start talking."

"I don't want too."

"Did I ask you if you wanted too?" He barked but immediately felt guilty noticing she was holding back tears. "What is going on Ga Eul? I know it's been hard with your dad out of work but why are you pushing yourself to the extreme?"

Ga Eul looked away and Yi Jeong rolled his eyes. "You know what, I give up. Go ahead and starve yourself."

She wiped her cheeks as he ate his food, his movements jerky. Some inner part of her recognized he was frightened for her and she took a deep breath, gathering courage. She had never told anyone about her family except for Jan Di.

"I don't have any other option Sunbae." He glanced up at the low statement and his expression although thunderous encouraged her to continue. "This is the only way to keep my family afloat. Dad can't find another job, no one in Seoul will hire him. I don't want to tell Jan Di since she feels guilty enough but Jun Pyo's mother is still refusing to let other companies have anything to do with him."

"Why didn't you say something earlier," Yi Jeong demanded. "I will talk to Jun Pyo- "

"Did you not just hear me say I didn't want Jan Di to know?"

"I would rather she feel guilty then you fall over dead," Yi Jeong snapped and Ga Eul blinked at the protective tone in his voice. She met his eyes for the first time, "I am fine, Sunbae."

"Like hell." Yi Jeong stormed from the table angrily, "You can barely stand Ga Eul. I noticed the tremors in your hands and you've lost weight. Plus, you love school." Yi Jeong pointed at her, "You have been working like crazy to graduate only to drop out now. So, tell me how are you fine?"

Ga Eul took in his harsh but truthful words and the dam she had been keeping at bay for weeks burst out of her into low painful sobs. Yi Jeong sighed and knelt in front her. He brushed his hand gently down her arm and at the touch, Ga Eul turned into him slightly. "She will kick me out," she stuttered and his entire body clenched. "Who?

"My mom," she buried her face into her knees. "I can't explain anymore but I-I don't have any other options. It will get better once my dad is able to get work again."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong said confused and she shook her head. "My mother is not always an easy woman… at least with me."

Yi Jeong felt a swell of protectiveness rise in him. "What do you mean?"

"Sunbae." Ga Eul tried to stand up but Yi Jeong put his hands on her legs holding her down, "stop trying to run away."

"That's funny coming from you." Yi Jeong inwardly flinched but decided not to rise to her baiting. "That isn't going to work either so quit acting like a brat and answer my question."

Ga Eul bite her lip, knowing she was deliberately wanting to start an argument so she could avoid having to tell him all of this. "She doesn't like me," Ga Eul said painfully. "There. Are you satisfied?" Yi Jeong frowned wondering how anyone could dislike a sweet creature like Chu Ga Eul.

"She thinks I stole my father's affection," Ga Eul continued weakly. "My mother never wanted children but my dad insisted. She agreed but has always hated that I was not a boy. For some reason, she see me as competition for my dad's love. Plus, she blames me for their struggle since he had to work more after I came along. My mother likes her…comfort," Ga Eul shrugged. "Shopping, weekend trips, days at the salon, that sort of thing. It wasn't so bad when he would give her weekly allowance except if he doted on me too much. She would find a way to punish me for it later."

Seeing the question in his eyes, she rushed on. "Never physically at least not overly. More like making my food portions less or accidentally using my paycheck, stuff like that. Planning a family vacation but somehow finding an excuse to not let me go or telling me I could do something with Jan Di but then at the last-minute changing her mind." Ga Eul looked at him pleadingly, "it was nothing too terrible. My dad tries to keep her happy but since he lost his job, we can barely afford our rent. She refused to work saying she needs to stay home and take care of the house."

Ga Eul sniffed and felt his fingers dig into her leg painfully. "Except that usually ends up being me as well. I couldn't go to school and work three jobs, I had to pick."

"You should have come to me, Ga Eul," Yi Jeong said his voice thick with rage. "I would have taken care of it."

Ga Eul finally pushed past him, "when Yi Jeong? When should I have come to you? When you were drunk and trying to prove the point that I was nothing but a country bumpkin? When you were trying to save Jun Pyo and Jan Di from the witch? Or when you are destroying everything in your path because you found out your brother was about to marry the love of your life?" Ga Eul could feel herself beginning to crack but she forced herself to hold it in. "So forgive me but I don't think I could have come to you. This my problem. My responsibility. Not yours."

Each of her words felt like a slap but he refused to look away. Yi Jeong eyes burned into hers and the intensity between them rose higher and higher until Ga Eul could feel the heat on her cheeks. His eyes traveled over her slowly before he finally broke the moment in a hoarse voice. "I never said Cha Eun Jae was the love of my life."

Ga Eul didn't know how to respond. He said it so simple and straight forward that she had no choice but to believe him. "Then why- "

"My stupidity is not the point," Yi Jeong snarled before she could finish. "Right now we are talking about yours." He stalked over towards her causing Ga Eul to back up in self preservation, not noticing she was running out of room until her back hit the wall.

Yi Jeong smirked darkly raising his arms before she could flee. "I don't give a single fuck about your pride or family but as of tomorrow, you are back in school and one job."

Ga Eul glared at him, too incensed to be shocked by his language. "Yah! Who do you think you are?"

"Someone who is not going to argue with you about this," Yi Jeong growled. "I mean it, Ga Eul. Your mother can go to hell for all I care."

"My father- "

"Is a big boy who can take care of himself."

"No, he can't. He is sick! He will die without me." Ga Eul shouted over him and Yi Jeong's arms fell down shock. "What?"

"My father," she whimpered, suddenly too exhausted to be angry. "He has a disease and if he doesn't take his medicine daily, he gets sick. It's expensive so I have work. I thought we were doing okay but the bank called yesterday saying we were overdrawn and I couldn't get my father's medicine."

"What is happening to the money?" Yi Jeong paused at the flush on her face with a horrible realization. "You are working yourself to death to keep him alive and your mother uses the money to go the shopping."

Ga Eul let out a shaky cry and buried her face into her hands. "I don't know what to do. My father thinks we are fine and if I tell him… it may-"

"Shhh, Ga Eul," Yi Jeong tried to draw her into his arms but she pulled away keeping a safe distance between them. "I am fine. Please don't worry about me or tell anyone," Ga Eul asked desperately. "You all have enough going on without me adding to it. I can handle this Sunbae. I always do."

Yi Jeong felt like putting his fist through the wall. "I will give you money for whatever you need… Hide it, use it for an apartment, whatever you want."

At the frantic shake of her head, Yi Jeong eyes narrowed but Ga Eul didn't care. "Even if I did, she would find out. It would make things worse because she would go through it all before the sun was even up. Then demand the same amount the next time. You would be poor in a month," Ga Eul explained frantically. "And if I just left, she would take it out on my dad. He is sick Sunbae and I won't leave him. Not until he back on his feet physically. So, please let me handle this my own way. Why do think I never took Jan Di's offer to move in with them?"

"Ga Eul, she couldn't make me poor in twenty years," Yi Jeong laughed humorlessly. "I don't care about the money."

"I do," Ga Eul insisted fiercely. "I have never let my parents know about the F4 because they would take advantage. Especially you! With everything your parents have done, I will be damned if I let her manipulate you too."

Yi Jeong had no words. His blood ran cold and his heart was racing uncomfortably fast. He had never talked to anyone about his family except for his friends and the only reason they knew is because they were all raised together. So, how Ga Eul managed to figure his mother's twisted mind games against his father was beyond him. The ability for her to read him so well was more than a little alarming, he realized. Yi Jeong had spent his whole life building up his protective walls. No-one was allowed to see his pain but somehow Ga Eul did. She noticed what he had so successfully hidden from others.

However, the most alarming part was the deep warmth spreading through him realizing she was trying to protect him. Yi Jeong coughed trying to get rid of the sudden lump in his throat. "We are not getting anywhere like this. Why don't we try to figure it out more tomorrow?"

She nodded and silence fell over the room. Unsure what to say or do now, Ga Eul discreetly tried to fan herself. She felt hot and sticky from working all day, her hair was hanging in limp strands around her face and her whole body ached.

Yi Jeong felt a pull of sympathy course through at him at her disheveled state. "You should clean up. Maybe take a bath, you will probably feel better afterwards."

Ga Eul looked over at the big tub and even the idea just sitting in such a luxurious bath with hot water soothing her sore muscles was enough to make her cry. "I would but I don't think Woo Bin or Ji Hoo Sunbae brought a change of clothes for me."

Yi Jeong pondered this for a moment before sighing deeply. He quickly yanked off his jacket and started unbuttoning his long white shirt leaving him in nothing but a blue sleeveless tank. "Here," Yi Jeong said gruffly throwing it to her. "It should be long enough to cover you."

Ga Eul caught the shirt and was about to protest but stopped herself. He looked on edge and she realized they had done nothing but argue since this morning. She really did not want to start another one with him. "Thank you," She said softly and turned into the restroom shutting the door quietly behind her.

At the sound of the running water, Yi Jeong forced his mind away from the fact that a wet, naked, and probably slippery Ga Eul was mere inches away. He sank on the bed and wondered what to do about her situation. She was adamant about not accepting his help although Yi Jeong was not above doing it even without her permission. In face, if he had his phone he would have already texted Woo Bin to handle her mother with some not so subtle threats. But recognizing he couldn't do anything while locked in a hotel room, Yi Jeong decided to deal with it tomorrow right after after he clocked Woo Bin and Ji Hoo.

With nothing else left to distract him, he could hear the noise of light splashing and Yi Jeong's thoughts quickly crept back Ga Eul all alone in the tub. Images of joining her flashed in front of his eyes and he could feel his body responding dangerously.

Yi Jeong groaned as he discovered another problem. He would either have to sleep on the floor or share the bed all night with a half-dressed Ga Eul, which did nothing to stop the hot lust pumping through him.

His relationship with Ga Eul had always been complicated. Yi Jeong admitted his feelings for her went beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Ga Eul had been hard to resist even from the beginning. Partially because she was one of the few women who didn't automatically do his bidding when he flirted with her. Their first meeting was evidence of that when Ga Eul had chewed him out for thinking she would do whatever he asked because he had smiled at her. Then drinking his tea to be polite before storming off.

It had intrigued him but it was during the trip to Caledonia when their relationship had shifted. Yi Jeong had found himself sneaking away from Woo Bin and the girls to banter and tease the country bumpkin. Not to mention the pit of jealousy in his stomach when Jun Pyo had casually mentioned his double date with Ga Eul proving how deep his attraction to her actually ran.

Yi Jeong rubbed his face with his hands knowing this little trip down memory lane was not helping when he heard the door click open.

For some reason, it hadn't occurred to him the physical reaction he would have to see her standing there in his clothes. The pure male animalistic part of his brain awakened and he had to force himself to sit still, so he wouldn't go charging over to snatch her like a caveman.

Ga Eul was tugging at the hem which barely came down mid-thigh and her skin was pink and glistening from the heat of the water. Her long hair was pulled into a wet messy bun at the top of her head and water droplets rolled down her neck. Yi Jeong made no attempt to hide his appreciation for the sight, taking in the display of long muscular legs which seemed to go on forever despite her short stature. The shirt clearly outlined the dips of her hips that revealed her recent weightless but still showed off supple curves. Yi Jeong noticed her flushing at his deep stare but he still couldn't move his eyes away.

"I do feel better," Ga Eul said bashfully. "Thank you."

Yi Jeong only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She gestured to the bed, "are you all-right if I…" Ga Eul trailed off and Yi Jeong blinked before understanding he was taking up most of the space.

"Help yourself." He was happy to hear his voice didn't give away his thoughts and he hurried to get up so she wouldn't have to crawl over him. Yi Jeong knew his self-control was only hanging on by a thread. Any contact or brush of skin and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing her senseless.

Ga Eul walked over awkwardly, shy by the amount of skin she was displaying. Not to mention the rush of longing she had felt when slipping on Yi Jeong's shirt. His scent of subtle male combined with his cologne made her lightheaded with desire.

She quickly pulled the blankets over her, feeling better once she had more coverage. As she sank back into the lush pillows, she gave a soft moan of gratitude and Yi Jeong had to clench his teeth to stop himself from pouncing on her. He moved to make a pallet on the floor but Ga Eul spoke up hastily. "Oh, it's okay. The bed is big enough for both of us.

YI Jeong seriously doubted there was a big enough bed in the world for him to lay next to Chu Ga Eul right now and somehow let her keep her virtue. "Probably better not."

Ga Eul didn't argue but couldn't stop the flash of disappointment running through her. He laid down and she flicked the light off, hoping to fall asleep quickly but her skin was tingling too much for her to relax.

"I wouldn't have let him touch you." Yi Jeong's voice cut through the darkness after several long seconds and Ga Eul rolled over confused. "What?"

"My father. I would have stopped him if he had tried to touch you. I was drunk and saying stupid things but I would never have let him go through with it."

"I know that, Yi Jeong," Ga Eul said sadly. "I was never worried about that. I just didn't appreciate being used as a tool to prove a point." She paused before looking giving him a small smile. "I am sorry too."

Yi Jeong frowned and tilted his head up to the bed. "For what?"

"For yelling at you today. I know you are just worried about me."

Yi Jeong didn't say anything but Ga Eul knew he was still upset. "I will be fine, I promise. Besides, the most important thing right now is getting Jan Di and Jun Pyo in a good place before he leaves. They deserve it."

Yi Jeong felt his blood pressure rise at her words. Everyone had been consumed with Jan Di these past few months and what the witch was putting her through. First with Jun Pyo's engagement and then vicious attacks on her family. Ga Eul had been affected too but she had never left Jan Di's side or stop trying to help her.

Now, Ga Eul was in a bad place and he felt a rush of irritation that Jan Di had basically left her to fend for herself. Remembering Ji Hoo's earlier words about them leaving for Caledonia because they deserved a break and he wondered when the last time Ga Eul had a break. "I'm going to talk to Jun Pyo," Yi Jeong told her harshly. "He can find your father a job and you can at least go back to school."

Ga Eul knew it was pointless to try and change his mind. "All-right Sunbae."

"Good," Yi Jeong snapped and tried to close his eyes but the floor dug into his back and he moved uncomfortably.

"Really, Yi Jeong," Ga Eul begged."Get on the bed. You won't be able to sleep down there and I will be awake all night worrying about it."

Yi Jeong debated with himself but noticing her sincere expression, he gave up. He rose slowly and made his way over to the bed. Ga Eul moved over to the far edge of the mattress as Yi Jeong settled in beside her. He was barely breathing as he tried to control the urge to draw her body in closer. Just when he was about to say screw it and give into temptation, he noticed she was shaking like a leaf.

"Ga Eul?"

"I'm all right," Ga Eul said her voice heavy with unshed tears. "It's just- I am so tired but I can't seem to sleep. I keep thinking of everything I need to do over and over again in my mind." Yi Jeong's hatred grew for the people who had been abusing her and for all of them being blind to it.

Unable to stop himself any longer, Yi Jeong wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled until her back was pressed fully against his chest. Ga Eul stiffened but didn't move away which he took as a sign to continue. He tucked his head down until his chin rested over her shoulder, relieved to feel the trembling subsiding.

Ga Eul slowly relaxed in his arms and her dark thoughts stopped swirling around incessantly. The sense of safety coming over her for the first time in a long time and Ga Eul laid her hands over his interlacing their fingers. "Don't let go yet... Please."

Yi Jeong nodded and he tightened his hold as the night rolled on around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I love all the compliments you have been giving this story, which is going to have another chapter. I also promise, I am in no way done writing Seoul. Although I do have a Playful Kiss story which will be posted after this one. Then I am going to do the wedding. Also, in this chapter I changed the Sweden aspect slightly to match the storyline.

Now I am FOREWARNING: The reason this story is rated M is because of this chapter. I must admit… I battled with this chapter and went back and forth for days. I have always tried to keep my stories T and normally I don't really like writing graphic sex scenes. A. because I think less is usually more and B. sometimes it is sexier to leave things to your imagination. However, it just didn't work for this story. The whole time, I knew it would lead to this and the Ga Eul and Yi Jeong in my head insisted it had to be this way lol. So, if you don't like reading all the details, read the beginning, go down to the end, and then wait until I post the last chapter to finish it.

Ga Eul could feel Yi Jeong's thumb rubbing circles on her hip, her heart settling into a soothing pattern. "Will he hate me?" Ga Eul asked so softly that it took a minute to decipher her words. He wrinkled his eyes confused. "Who?"

"Jun Pyo," Ga Eul muttered and he caught the slight tremor in her voice. "Will he hate me?"

"What are you talking about?" Yi Jeong demanded, "why would Gu Jun Pyo hate you?"

Ga Eul twisted in his embrace meeting his eyes, "I know Jan Di, Yi Jeong. If she finds out about my father, she might bolt again. If that happens Jun Pyo will probably never forgive me."

"I doubt she will… I think Jan Di has learned her lesson on that one. But even if she does, it wouldn't be your fault." He said sternly. "No-one would blame you for anything, no matter what Jan Di decides to do in the future."

"But- "

If she does, I will handle Jun Pyo. Believe me, he won't be upset." Yi Jeong assured her and tucked her more solidly into his side.

"Promise?" Ga Eul asked worried. "I really don't want to cause him more trouble."

"I promise." Not unless he wants me to truly break his nose this time, Yi Jeong reflected darkly but decided to keep those thoughts to himself. "Does Jan Di know about your mom? How she treats you?"

He immediately felt Ga Eul tense and understood the answer even before she spoke. "Why didn't she tell us?"

Ga Eul thought about his question, "I don't think it occurred to her. Jan Di is extremely independent." She smiled at the snort of Yi Jeong. "That is putting it mildly."

"In her mind, it's embarrassing to ask for help or show weakness. Also, I asked her not to say much to the others. Like I said before, my mother would be a nightmare if she thought I had access to the great F4."

"I don't want you going home," Yi Jeong said harshly. "You can stay with one of us or Jan Di but- "

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul said tiredly. "I promise, once I know my father will be okay I will start making plans to move out. But right now, I can't focus on anything but tomorrow."

"Then let me take care of it," he ran a hand down her back. "I know you may not trust me fully yet but I can fix this for you. I just need you to let me."

She thought about it for a moment before taking his arms and wrapping them back around her waist. "I trust you."

He settled in behind her, not saying anything else but she could feel the tension leave his body. Ga Eul adjusted her head on the pillow, her heart full with a sense of newfound protection. Yi Jeong started playing lightly with her fingers. "Your hands are rough."

She nodded, "dishes at the porridge shop, home, and now the diner. It wears the skin down…. So are yours."

"The clay," Yi Jeong told her with a chuckle."It dries out the hands. It's why Woo Bin teases me about my lotion collection."

She interlaced their fingers again halting his ministrations. "I'm glad they are rough. It means you are still working on your art."

He smiled, "thanks to you."

"You did it Sunbae, not me. You decided to try again," Ga Eul said confidently. "I just encouraged you not to give up."

"I don't want too." Yi Jeong admitted and Ga Eul tilted her up to look at him."Then don't."

He laughed at the simple declaration, wondering how she made it sound so easy. The doctors told him he would get most of the mobility back but it would take some therapy and it wouldn't happen overnight which had angered him, patience had never been his strong suit. So, in some ways, it had seemed easier to stop trying but Ga Eul had not let him.

Yi Jeong reflected on how Ga Eul had demanded he deal with his past by finding the billboard, giving him closure on his first love. Although, now that he thought about… He didn't believe he had ever loved Cha Eun Jae. Not really. He loved what she represented for him. His childhood when his art had been simple, and the protection of his older brother at home. It had not hurt nearly as bad as Yi Jeong had thought it would be to let her go. Soon after Ga Eul had dragged him to the roof, Yi Jeong had gone back to the potter's wheel. It was hard but he was willing to try again. He wondered if it would have been so easy to let Ga Eul go if the situation had been reversed with Eun Ja and instantly the idea of it made him ill.

Yi Jeong gathered his courage to ask a question which had been plaguing him these past few weeks. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you run away?"

She looked up in surprise, "what do you mean?"

"You let go," Yi Jeong said painfully. "The day at the Namsan stairs, you said you were done fighting for me. Why?"

Ga Eul swallowed hard, relieved her back was to him so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Because I thought you were in love with Teacher Cha. I knew I couldn't compete with her and I really didn't want to have listened to you try and let me down gently."

"Is that really what you thought I was going to say that day?" Yi Jeong asked and Ga Eul tried to move away but he didn't let her. "Ga Eul?"

"You hadn't exactly given me any reason to think differently Sunbae."

Yi Jeong sighed and throwing caution to the wind, laid a kiss into her shoulder. "So why don't I tell you now?"

"Please, Yi Jeong," Ga Eul said swiftly. "You don't have to feel guilty or obligated to say something you don't mean just because I am having a hard time."

"It's a good thing I don't feel guilty or obligated then." Yi Jeong moved her onto her back, "Now, can we try this again?"

Ga Eul pressed her hand to his cheek, "Let me ask you a question first.… If Teacher Cha is not your love, why didn't you come after me that day?"

He pressed a kiss into her palm. "Because it hurt too badly. Just when I realized you were the one I wanted, you said you were done with me. I figured it was because of what happened with my father." Guilt flashed over his eyes, "if that was the reason, what right did I have to ask you to stay? It never occurred to me it was because you thought I still wanted Cha Eun Jae."

"Are you sure you don't?" Ga Eul wanted to believe him but some part of her was still afraid.

Yi Jeong rubbed her knuckles, "trust me, Ga Eul. She stopped being important to me the minute I walked into the porridge shop and saw you. The day on the roof was more about me being upset over the path I was taking in my life. Not because I still had any feelings for her. And even those feeling were never like the ones I have for you."

Ga Eul saw the truth in his words and gripped his face in her hands. "I've missed you."

Yi Jeong closed his eyes at the husky whisper and he laid his forehead down on hers. "Don't run away next time, okay. It hurt like hell."

She nodded and a rush of relief shot through him. "I keep thinking about what would have happened if your phone had not gone off in my studio… It would have saved us all this trouble. Plus, Woo Bin would never have had to lock us in this room. I would have done it three weeks ago."

Ga Eul blushed slightly remembering their almost kiss. "Why?"

"Because I am pretty sure that once I kiss you, I am never going to let you leave," Yi Jeong said, his voice deep with need. "Care to find out?"

Ga Eul's answered leaning her face up until her lips were mere inches away. "Yes please."

Yi Jeong didn't hesitate, swooping down and taking her in an engulfing kiss. His mouth was hard and Ga Eul could feel every bone in her body melting. She linked her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer. Yi Jeong grinned and deepened the kiss.

Ga Eul responded with shy eagerness and at the timid touch her tongue onto his, Yi Jeong moaned. He moved until his body hovered above her and he slipped his hands under her shirt to caress the bare skin. Ga Eul gasped as a spark of heat went up her spine and Yi Jeong took that opportunity to kiss and nip along her jawbone and neck. His hands wandering higher and higher until his fingertips grazed the underside of her breasts. His shirt had scrunched up almost passed her waist and he bent his head to run his tongue over her belly button.

Ga Eul arched at the heat of his mouth against her inflamed skin. Yi Jeong ripped himself away with herculean effort, knowing he only had a few more seconds of self-control. "Do you want me to stop?"

Ga Eul paused, knowing he was leaving the rest of the night in her hands. He was not going to pressure her or move beyond what she wanted. However, the idea of stopping... Of ending this delicious interaction with him was almost painful. Why should she deny Yi Jeong her body when she had already given him her heart a long time ago? At that moment, her nerves completely faded and she made her decision. Ga Eul wrapped her legs around him. "I don't want you to stop."

Noticing he still seemed hesitant, she kissed him softly. "Yes, Yi Jeong. Yes, to tonight. Yes, to you. Yes, to everything."

Unable to hold back any longer, Yi Jeong recaptured her mouth. Except this time, he was no longer holding onto any thread of restraint. His hands unbuttoned her shirt, his breathing becoming labored as her body inch by inch was exposed to him. Yi Jeong gently peeled it off her shoulders, taking a moment to admire her. The idea that he was the only one to ever see Ga Eul like this, to be able to touch her and hear her gasps of desires filled him with a male possessiveness he didn't even know he had. Yi Jeong pressed a light almost innocent kiss to her lips. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled up at him shyly. Even though Ga Eul had always thought she would be embarrassed to have someone see her like this, it felt completely natural with Yi Jeong. The idea of sharing tonight with him filled her with joy and excitement. She took his hands laying them over her chest. "Don't you dare quit now."

"Pretty sure even an earthquake wouldn't be able to stop me now," Yi Jeong said huskily. He leaned down sucking on her pulse point while his hands cupped and teased her breasts. Ga Eul moved her hips and the breath was knocked out of his body as he felt her cradling him. He pushed against her softness and she cried tightly, "yes".

He took her mouth searching deeply and swallowing her moans as his hands pulled and teased her flesh until every muscle in her body was shaking.

Ga Eul gripped the bedsheets to anchor herself but when he blew gently on her nipple, her body snapped high. Needing to touch him, Ga Eul practically clawed his chest to get his shirt off. Yi Jeong broke away just long enough to help her and they both groaned in appreciation at the feel of their bare skin finally meeting.

He ran his hands low over her spine squeezing her backside and Ga Eul returned the favor by biting his shoulder causing him to buck uncontrollably. At the contact, they both froze and noticing she was biting her lip to keep from calling out, Yi Jeong ran his hands over her panties and cursed low to find her soaking wet.

"Please," Ga Eul begged and Yi Jeong sat up, slowly pulling off her underwear. The look in eyes as he took in the sight of her naked and spread on the bed for him was enough to make Ga Eul feel like a goddess. Wanting to contribute, she pushed forward to lay open kisses on his chest, her fingers running gently over his ribs until he shivered. Feeling brave by his reaction, Ga Eul ran her hand down lower squeezing him timidly.

He knew he wouldn't last more than a minute if she kept touching him and he quickly batted her hand away. "Enough of that," Yi Jeong panted, throwing her back down on the bed. "Anymore and I am going to be useless for you."

"I wouldn't mind," Ga Eul whispered. "I want you to enjoy tonight too."

Yi Jeong laughed breathlessly, "Trust me, Ga Eul, this is already better than all my fantasies."

Her eyes widened, "You've thought of me… Like this?" Looking pleased by her reaction, Yi Jeong kissed her forehead. "Every night since we met. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in forever."

She hooked her one leg high on his waist. "What did you dream about?"

"Why don't I show you?" Yi Jeong said darkly in her ear before resuming his earlier work of memorizing every inch of skin. Ga Eul gasped when his tongue dipped into the hollow of her throat sensually. He kept his eyes on her as he worked his way down her body. Yi Jeong loved watching her lose control and gave her one last heady gaze before he moved between her legs, tasting her sweetness. Ga Eul clutched his head with a whimper, words fleeing her brain.

He pulled away, replacing his tongue with his fingers and Ga Eul swept away by the new sensations, instinctively opened her legs. Yi Jeong smirked as he played with her opening, memorizing every sound and the look of pleasure as Ga Eul writhed in front of him. As soon as he felt like she was ready, Yi Jeong stepped off the bed and quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes, his eyes blazing hotly.

Ga Eul could only watch him with half-opened lids. Her body was pulsating and desperately reaching for something, but she didn't know what it was. As he climbed back on top of her, Ga Eul welcomed him eagerly. "Hold onto me," Yi Jeong mumbled against her lips.

Ga Eul gripped his shoulders and in one smooth thrust, Yi Jeong was deep inside. Despite the initial sharp pain, the hard feel of him inside her soft walls made her gasp in relief. Yi Jeong knew he should hold still and let her adjust but it felt too good. She was so tight, gripping him in a furnace of heat and he couldn't resist moving slowly.

Ga Eul hissed slightly but he kept her distracted with strong sucking kisses and soon there was only the feeling of him. "Oh my god,Yi Jeong." Ga Eul cried and began moving her hips in time with his.

Realizing she was no longer in pain, he increased his thrusts. He linked his hands with hers, pulling her arms over her head. Yi Jeong focused his attention on her neck and let his teeth mark the soft skin for everyone to see.

Tight coiling was beginning in Ga Eul's belly and she frantically stretched and arched trying to reach for it. She experimentally squeezed her inner muscles and the moan from Yi Jeong made her do it again. His speed increased and Ga Eul sobbed, her hands on his hips encouraging him. Yi Jeong could feel himself getting close and prayed he could get her there first. He pushed on her thighs spreading her legs wider. His thrusts coming faster and hitting her more deeply. Ga Eul dug her nails into his back, "Yi Jeong- I can't. "

"Come for me, Ga Eul," Yi Jeong panted and reached his hand down between them, pushing hard on her clit with his thumb. Ga Eul immediately saw stars and her whole body exploded into a white light of ecstasy. She pressed her heels down into the mattress and her lips parted with a gargled scream.

At the sweet cry, Yi Jeong's own release shot out him harder and more intense than he had ever experienced before. He thrust forward clumsily once more before collapsing down on top of her, a low groan ripped from his chest.

"Oh my god," Ga Eul gasped in disbelief and Yi Jeong could only grunt in agreement. They were clinging to each other, both breathing heavily and their bodies were slick with sweat. Ga Eul ran her hands through his hair and Yi Jeong tucked his face into her neck. "I am never moving again."

"Fine by me," she whispered and he laid soft kisses on her damp skin. Ga Eul smiled wondering when the last time she ever felt so good. Yi Jeong finally caught his breath long enough to raise his head, "Are you all right?"

"I'm perfect."

Yi Jeong shifted slightly, "Sorry. I am probably crushing you."

"I like it," Ga Eul told him wrapping her legs back around his. "Don't move just yet."

He smiled at her tenderly. "Hi."

"Hi," Ga Eul repeated softly. Yi Jeong took her mouth and pressed unhurried kisses on it until Ga Eul went limp all over again. He gently lifted off her and automatically pulled her into his side. "Remind me to thank Ji Hoo and Woo Bin tomorrow."

Ga Eul gave a snort of laughter, "what happened to spray painting and destroying their stuff?"

Yi Jeong winked, "Well I can always do it afterward."

"I am sure they will appreciate it," she teased before looking up at him somberly. "So now what?"

"You mean besides me keeping us in this room for the rest of the week?" Yi Jeong asked only half joking. Ga Eul rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "I will need more food at some point Sunbae."

"Minor detail." Yi Jeong grinned before moving her so she laid stretched across his chest. "I am not going to pretend this never happened Ga Eul if that's what you are worried about." His eyes darkened seriously, "pretty sure I couldn't forget tonight even if I wanted too. Which I don't."

She pressed a kiss into his chest, "me either."

"Come home with me Ga Eul," Yi Jeong said quietly "Don't go back to your parents… Just stay with me."

Her face beamed at the idea but then she deflated sadly, "I can't."

"Ga Eul- "Yi Jeong began but she stopped him. "It is not that I don't want to Sunbae. I would love it but I can't leave my father yet. I have to know he will be okay first."

He sighed trying to figure out how to persuade her when Ga Eul took his hand, "besides, I think you need some more time first."

"I don't need any more time," Yi Jeong insisted. "I want you with me."

"I believe you," Ga Eul assured him. "But let's do this right. Help me get my father on his feet and really start making progress on getting your hands back… I don't want you to stop simply because I am there to distract you."

"You are not a distraction," YI Jeong gripped her face firmly. "I love you."

Her heart stopped beating. She had never thought he would be the one to say it first. Tears pooled heavily in her eyes, "I love you too. And because I love you, I want you whole. Consider me selfish but I don't want only a partial So Yi Jeong. I want all of you."

Yi Jeong realized what she trying to tell him. Ga Eul knew that if his hands were still hurt, Yi Jeong would always feel like something was missing. She wanted him to try harder on getting his recovery started. He nodded reluctantly, "I will talk to my mentor from Sweden. See what therapies he can recommend here in Korea."

Ga Eul smiled excitedly but sobered when he narrowed his eyes. "On one condition," Yi Jeong told her pointedly. "No more trying to handle everything by yourself. I understand if you don't want to let the others in or feel obligated to help but you let me."

Ga Eul exhaled shakily, "all-right. I won't hide anything from you anymore."

"And you go back to just working at the porridge shop," Yi Jeong demanded and noticing she was about to protest, he pulled her further up so her eyes were level with his own. "I can't risk something happening to you Ga Eul. I thought it was going to kill me today when I walked into the restaurant and you looked on the verge of collapse. I need to know your safe… We will get your family in a better place but not at the expense of your health." Yi Jeong brushed a curl off her face, "I am putting my foot down about that."

Ga Eul nodded after a moment and Yi Jeong kissed her slowly. "I love you," he breathed against her lips and a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek, "I love you too. I have since the beginning."

Yi Jeong flipped her back over murmuring her name. She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped inside at the same time he entered her. While their first time had been slow and gentle, like a summer rain with both exploring the other, this time it blazed hot and fast like a fire. He never took his eyes off her as he moved deeply within her. She raised her hips matching him and Yi Jeong encouraged her with unintelligible words. Ga Eul's skin tingled with electricity and she could only hold on while he took in her into a sea of intense pleasure.

She tried to prolong it but Yi Jeong had no intention of letting her. He increased his speed until he was pounding into her relentlessly. Ga Eul screamed unable to hold back any longer. At the sound, his control fled and he snapped his hips up with each hard thrust. Ga Eul reached for the headboard, her body lifting off the bed. She gave a high pitch cry, coming in a rush of heat that seemed to never end.

Watching her eyes glaze over and the yell of his name sent Yi Jeong over the edge, he gave a muffled shout and buried himself deep one last time. He fell forward exhausted and Ga Eul wrapped herself around him. "You are moving in with me," Yi Jeong gasped and Ga Eul could only nod.

Woo Bin looked over at Ji Hoo as they sat on his couch watching a movie. Ji Hoo noticing the worried expression chuckled. "Stop feeling guilty. They are fine."

Woo Bin sighed, "I hope so. Yi Jeong has not been in a good place lately. I would hate for him to say something he regrets and hurt Ga Eul."

"I think they both have things they need to say to each other which was never going to happen so long as the other could flee when it got too intense." Ji Hoo pointed out and Woo Bin grunted in agreement. He twiddled his drink, "do you think they will- "

"Oh yeah," Ji Hoo said smoothly. "No doubt."

Woo Bin eyes widened, "really? But Ga Eul is a sweetheart, I mean look at Jan Di. She barely even lets Jun Pyo kiss her and they have been together almost two years… Well off and on."

Ji Hoo snorted, "that's because they release their sexual tension by fighting. Besides it is the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

Woo Bin shook his head adamantly. "No way. Not Ga Eul."

"Want a bet?"

Woo Bin raised his eyebrow since Ji Hoo rarely got involved in deals. "Sure. If you are wrong, I get your cousins Min Ha's number."

Ji Hoo grinned and held out his phone, "deal. If I am right, I get your new jacket from Italy."

"What?" Woo Bin clutched his coat, "not my baby."

"Afraid?"Ji Hoo asked and Woo Bin scowled. "Fine. Jacket it is."

"Plus, I get the matching scarf if once we let them out, Ga Eul is wearing his shirt." Ji Hoo added and Woo Bin groaned, "stop it. The last thing I want is picture Ga Eul like…that. Her and Jan Di are like my little sisters."

"Then don't picture them naked."

"I wasn't! You started it."

"Nope. I said wearing his shirt… You were the one who immediately went to Ga Eul naked."

"Ack!" Woo Bin cried annoyed rubbing his eyes to get rid of the image while Ji Hoo laughed at the sight of the Don Juan of the F4 blushing.

"So, what do you say? Scarf if Ga Eul is-"

"Oh, shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on the last chapter but I got sick so it took a little longer to crank this out. I have really enjoyed playing with this story. It really came to me because I wondered how Ga Eul was so easily able to understand Yi Jeong's issues with his father. It made me wonder if it was because she dealt with a difficult parent as well. So boom this story was born. Hopefully, you all have enjoyed it and let me know what you think as we wrap this up!

Jeong threw on his t-shirt listening to Ga Eul putter around him. For the first time since he hurt his hand, he felt content and happy. Yi Jeong grabbed her as she walked by and gave her a slow kiss. She smiled at him in understanding before walking to the other side of the bed, throwing on his shirt again.

He sat there trying to think of the best way to go about handling her family. Yi Jeong had gotten Ga Eul to agree to move in with him but only once her father had a job again.

Therefore, Yi Jeong was determined to have it resolved by this evening. After last night, he didn't intend on sleeping without her anymore. She saw the thoughtful look on his face and laughed. "I know what you are thinking."

"What?" Yi Jeong said innocently and Ga Eul leaned in close. "There is no way you will be able to have my dad employed by tomorrow."

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow, "tomorrow? I was planning on having this fixed before I take you to dinner tonight."

"Arrogant Pabo." Ga Eul teased as Yi Jeong tugged her down into his lap. "Have you forgotten who you are dating, Ga Eul Yang? A few phone calls and I will have you packed before our reservation."

Ga Eul shivered as he laid a kiss under her ear, his hands circling her waist. "You don't even have your phone."

"Which is the only reason I have not fixed it already." Yi Jeong replied as his lips began trailing down her neck. Ga Eul gasped slightly but halted his hands which were beginning to move lower. Yi Jeong gave a low whine as she stood up with a smile, "I need more food before we start that again."

"Fine," he sighed. Ga Eul chucked at his dramatic pout and gave him a lingering kiss before heading to the bathroom. He smirked watching her and wondered when Ji Hoo and Woo Bin planned on releasing them. Although he didn't mind being locked in the hotel with Ga Eul, he was anxious to get her out of this mess her mother had put her in.

Yi Jeong wasn't thrilled with her father either for allowing Ga Eul's mom to use and abuse her. Surely, he could see the exhaustion on his daughter and that his wife used the money for everything but what they needed. However, Ga Eul seemed to love her father and said he had always been affectionate to her. It was only for that reason, Yi Jeong agreed to help him instead of just yanking Ga Eul out of the house and leaving them both to the wolves. He also didn't care if Jun Pyo would be mad about interrupting his vacation with Jan Di. He figured they both owed Ga Eul for even being the reason she was in this situation.

He heard clicking coming from the hinges and he opened his mouth to warn Ga Eul but before he could, the door swung open and Woo Bin sauntered in sheepishly with Ji Hoo looking smug behind him. "Hey Bro… How was your night?"

"Yi Jeong, do you know where you put my dress?" Ga Eul asked walking out of the bathroom. Everyone froze as the situation became apparent especially since she was not fully dressed. Luckily, his long shirt covered most of her but she still hadn't buttoned it yet. She went beet red and quickly yanked it closed. "Woo Bin and Ji Hoo Sunbae."

Woo Bin immediately turned his gaze to the ceiling embarrassed. "Sorry. I guess we should have knocked."

Ji Hoo for his part just grinned and bowed his head. "Hey, Ga Eul. Feel better?"

She nodded and Yi Jeong snatched her clothes from the chair, pushing her back out of sight. "Here you go."

"Thank you," She whispered before fleeing. As she hurriedly slammed the door behind her, Yi Jeong turned to give his friends a look that implied they should delete her image from their brains immediately.

"Well, it looks like your night went well," Ji Hoo told him and Woo Bin coughed to cover his laugh. Yi Jeong folded his arms in warning. "I may end up punching you after all."

Ji Hoo didn't answer but held out a hand expectantly to Woo Bin who grimaced. Yi Jeong watched as his friend shrugged out of his jacket and handed it over with a groan.

Yi Jeong narrowed his eyes, "you two better not have done what I think you did."

"We did." Ji Hoo said smugly while Woo Bin gave a low snort. Yi Jeong shook his head and knew Ga Eul would probably never leave the bathroom again. He opened the door slightly trying to comfort the mortified girl.

"You know, Ga Eul is a lot more fit than I had realized." Ji Hoo muttered in a slightly appreciative tone.

Woo Bin eyes widened at the comment, "do you want to die? Because I am pretty sure he is going to kill you." Ji Hoo shrugged, "Not a bad last vision to die with."

Yi Jeong strolled over catching the last bit of the conversation. Ji Hoo noticing his fist was clenched quickly ducked behind Woo Bin with a laugh, "I am shutting up."

Yi Jeong glared at them, "are you two finished?"

"Almost," Ji Hoo turned to Woo Bin smugly. "You owe me a scarf."

"Yah! Woo Bin cried but before he could finish Yi Jeong smacked them. "Enough."

"Sorry," Ji Hoo held up his hands. "Sorry. We are done." In a more serious tone, he nodded to the bathroom. "What is going on with her?"

"I need you guys to get to work on something."

Woo Bin frowned, "what?"

"First," Yi Jeong held out his hand. "Where is my phone?"

Ji Hoo grinned and pulled it from his pocket. "Eun Jo wanted me to tell you to be more careful. He said it was liking robbing from a blind man. You never even noticed."

"I will keep that in mind," Yi Jeong remarked dryly. "I need Jun Pyo too." Not wanting to waste time, he briefly filled them in on Ga Eul's dilemma. "I can arrange something with the clinic," Ji Hoo told him. "I will make sure his medicine is available."

"Ga Eul won't accept charity," Woo Bin reminded them. "She will still insist on paying for it."

"I know," Yi Jeong sighed. "I will talk to her but it will probably end up being a fight to get her to agree."

"At least you know Ga Eul doesn't love you because of your money." Ji Hoo said thoughtfully and Yi Jeong let out a reluctant laugh. "No. I never have to worry about that." He turned to Woo Bin, "Can you make arrangements and take away Ga Eul's mother's access to their bank accounts? Make it so only Ga Eul and her father are allowed into it."

"Not my father," Ga Eul said quietly having emerged shyly from the bathroom. "He loves my mother too much. He will just give her money whenever she asks and we will back in the same boat."

Yi Jeong drew her close and kissed the top of her head. "I can talk to him."

Ga Eul shook her head fiercely, "I don't begrudge him for loving my mother. He has always loved us both and done the best he can for me. I know that and I don't want him to feel guilty. It would just be best if for the time being I control the money." She looked at Yi Jeong guiltly, "it is why I should probably live at home a little longer- "

"No," Yi Jeong said firmly. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin exchanged a glance but didn't say anything. Obviously more happened last night than what they originally believed.

"Sunbae," Ga Eul began but Yi Jeong cut her off harshly. "I said no Ga Eul. I am not going to have you fall over dead just because your mother wants a new pair of shoes."

"But then I would know he is getting his medicine daily. Also, if I move in with you now while controlling the bank accounts, she will just call me all the time demanding- "

"Then she can talk to me," Yi Jeong snapped and the protective edge softened her defense. Ga Eul sighed and laid her head into his chest. "I am so tired of worrying all the time."

"I know." He tucked his head down close and whispered something into her ear. After a few minutes, she nodded and drew away to look at Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. "Any help you can give me… I would appreciate it."

"We will take care of it," Woo Bin said seriously. "Don't give it another thought, Ga Eul. Yi Jeong text me what I need. I should be able to get this resolved by the end of the day."

"Do you want me to handle Gu Jun Pyo?" Ji Hoo asked and Yi Jeong shook his head. "I will handle that part. Just arrange for the doctors and medication to be shifted over to the clinic."

He agreed and they both hugged Ga Eul before strolling away, their phones already out and making the necessary calls.

"The power of the F4 is a little frightening sometimes," Ga Eul remarked but she gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

He pulled her into his side, "so where do you want to go to dinner?"

Ga Eul laughed, "You pick. But I need to go home first."

He frowned, "Why?"

"I have to talk to my parents," Ga Eul said quietly. "Explain what I am doing and that I going to be living with you from now on. I owe them that much… At least I owe my father that."

Yi Jeong rubbed her arms, "I will go with you."

"No." She took her fingers laying them over his lips to quiet his protest. "I will take a cab from the hotel. I need to talk to him by myself. This will be hard for them to hear. They both depend on me so much. I don't want them to feel like I am abandoning them… Even my mother."

Ga Eul really did have an amazing heart, he reflected. Although Yi Jeong did not believe her mother deserved a moment of worry, he wasn't going to be mad that Ga Eul wanted to care for her. He of all people should be grateful that she was willing to love people who didn't deserve it. "Call me when you are done and I will come to get you. Help you pack your things and stuff."

"I won't leave unless- "

"I know," Yi Jeong spoke over her concerns. "I am calling Jun Pyo now."

"Ask him to be careful what he says to Jan Di. I don't want her upset right now. She has been through more than me."

"That's debatable."

Ga Eul gave him a scolding glance, "she has Yi Jeong. I want her to enjoy their vacation."

"I will handle it. Jan Di will be fine " He promised before stealing another kiss. "Come on."

They walked down to the lobby and Eun Jo noticing their interlaced fingers gave him a subtle wink. Yi Jeong held up his phone with a mock scowl to which the kid just grinned, holding up his hands in surrender. "I take it he is the one behind the phone swipe?" Ga Eul remarked with a laugh. Yi Jeong beckoned another clerk over and slipped him a generous tip, asking him to give it to Eun Jo with his thanks.

As they walked outside, Yi Jeong hailed a cab but found himself reluctant to let her go. Ga Eul understanding his fear wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will be back, Yi Jeong. I am not leaving you."

"I know," Yi Jeong answered but the knot in his chest eased slightly. He kissed her forehead and Ga Eul moved to get in the cab. "I will call you when I am done talking to my parents."

He nodded and gave a wave as the car slowly pulled away from the curb. He headed to his Locus and dialed Jun Pyo. It took three tries before Jun Pyo finally answered in a tense growl. "This better be good."

"I need you to call Shinhwa off Ga Eul's father." Yi Jeong told him and he could hear Jun Pyo sputtering in the background. "What?"

"Your mother is still making it impossible for him to find a job so call the companies he's recently applied at and tell them to hire him."

Jun Pyo cursed softly and put him on hold for a moment. He heard him muttering softly to Jan Di and Yi Jeong thumped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. "Yi Jeong, can't this wait until I get back?"

"No," Yi Jeong said fiercely, "It can't. Ga Eul dropped out of school and has been working three jobs for the past two months."

Jun Pyo having never been the most tactful person in the world snarled impatiently. "Then what does it matter if it is a few more days? I promise to fix it when I return next week."

"Gu Jun Pyo," Yi Jeong snapped and the edge in his voice made the Shinhwa heir pause. "Ga Eul almost collapsed yesterday. After everything your relationship with Jan Di has put her through, she never stopped supporting you. You owe her. Now, stop being a selfish prick and fix this now."

"Fine," Jun Pyo agreed although still unsure why Yi Jeong cared so much. Having been too blind by Jan Di to notice the potters own growing love for her best friend. "But only if it doesn't upset Jan Di. She already feels guilty enough by my witch of mother's actions."

At this point Yi Jeong slammed his foot on the brake and pulled his car to the side ignoring the furious beeps and hollers from the other drivers. "Gu Jun Pyo, for once get off your arrogant ass and listen to someone else talk. I honestly don't care if this upset Jan Di. She knows Chu Ga Eul better than anyone and didn't say a word about Ga Eul's family abusing her to you but more importantly to me. Ji Hoo found her asleep on the bus stop in the middle of the night because her mother wouldn't let her in the house but not before stripping her of all the money she had earned. Jan Di just left to go relax with you while Ga Eul works herself sick. So, you are going to fix this or I swear our friendship is over."

"Are you blaming Geum Jan Di for this?" Jun Pyo demanded and Yi Jeong knew if they were in person, they would have already come to blows.

"No, although I am not thrilled with her right now for abandoning Ga Eul and not telling me what was going on. You also can't deny that Ga Eul is only in this mess because your relationship."

"Fine, I will fix it," Jun Pyo said annoyed. "But if this makes Jan Di run again- "

"Ga Eul doesn't even want Jan Di to know, so do this subtly and she won't find out."

"All right. I will text you when it's finished. But Yi Jeong… Don't ever blame Geum Jan Di again. Nothing that happened was her fault and you don't know how bad she felt about all of this."

"I know." Yi Jeong told him seriously, "but don't ever ask me to choose between your woman or mine again either."

Jun Pyo paused, "Ga Eul is yours?"

"Yes," Yi Jeong snarled. "And right now she is the one in pain so I don't give a fuck about your vacation. I mean it Jun Pyo… I won't forgive you this time if you allow her to continue to be in this kind of trouble and don't help. It's one thing for you to think the world revolves around you but not when it hurts Ga Eul."

There was a moment of quiet while the two more headstrong members of their circle tried to calm down. Both Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo were very selective about who they let into their lives but once they did, they were fiercely protective. Which is why the tension between them had built up so quickly. They both sat on the line in heated silence until Jun Pyo finally groaned realizing Yi Jeong wasn't going to back down. "I will have Ga Eul's father in a job by tonight."

"Thank you," Yi Jeong snapped and was about to hang up when Jun Pyo stopped him. "I won't apologize for our relationship but I am sorry Ga Eul had to suffer because of Jan Di and me."

Yi Jeong sighed, trying to remember his anger was not really with Jan Di or Jun Pyo. "It is not because of you. It's because of our manipulative parents. I don't blame you, Jun Pyo, but you are going to help me. Neither Jan Di or Ga Eul should have to suffer because they have the bad judgement to love us."

Jun Pyo gave a hoarse laugh, "Good point. We are both probably more trouble than we are worth."

"Probably," Yi Jeong agreed with a small smile, "but I am hoping they take about eighty years to realize it."

"Me too." Jun Pyo sighed, "I am going to work on this. I will let you know when I get it straightened."

Yi Jeong thanked him again and hung up. He took a steadying breath and prayed Jun Pyo would be able to come through for him.

Ga Eul stepped out of the cab in front of Yi Jeong's studio. She blankly wondered why she wasn't crying yet. She felt numb as she knocked softly and even blinking took great effort. Yi Jeong was smiling as he opened the door but immediately sobered as he took in the sight of Ga Eul standing there frozen.

"Ga Eul, are you all right?" He asked pulling her inside, "how did you get here? I thought you were going to have me come get you?"

At the warm touch of his hands, Ga Eul shattered. She fell into his arms and sobbed against his chest. Yi Jeong's face hardened and hugged her tightly, "Sweetheart, what is it?"

Her knees buckled as she clung to him. Yi Jeong quieted at the sound of her crying and pressed fleeting kisses to her head. After what seemed like forever, she pulled back sniffing. "I'm sorry. I meant to call you but it happened too fast."

"What did?" Yi Jeong asked in concern, reaching his hand up to cup her cheek but Ga Eul flinched with a low hiss. His eyes widened and he brushed her hair aside, rage filling his throat as he took in the blooming bruise forming on her cheek and Ga Eul tried to smile. "She didn't take the news very well."

Yi Jeong swore violently under his breath and pulled her back into his embrace. "Was your father there?"

"No. He was out job searching." Yi Jeong tucked her closer and rocked her slowly back and forth. "He can stop now. Jun Pyo made the arrangements with his old company, they are calling him now."

Ga Eul almost fell over in relief. She frantically peppered his face with kisses. "Thank you."

Yi Jeong steadied her and kissed her slowly until he felt the trembling eased. Ga Eul relaxed against him and her heart rate calmed down. "I love you."

He smiled, "I know."

Ga Eul chuckled resting her head against his chest. Yi Jeong stroked her hair, "I love you too." He looked around confused only seeing her purse and a small bag, "Where is the rest of your stuff?"

She looked at the ground, "she wouldn't let me take anything else. She said if I was going to go be your whore, I better get to it."

Yi Jeong tried to hide his anger and gave her a mischievous smile. "Good. That means I can buy you anything I want and you can't tell me you don't need it."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes, "don't buy me a pony or anything, Yi Jeong."

"I make no promises, Ga Eul Yang."

Already feeling comfortable in the studio, she moved to his back room and collapsed on the bed. "I am going to sleep for three days."

Yi Jeong leaned against the doorframe, "mind if I join you?"

She shook her head and he climbed in beside her. She curled into his chest and he could see the day had worn her already tired body out even further. He sang gently into her ear until her breathing became even. She rolled over onto her stomach and Yi Jeong rubbed her back, "rest sweetheart. I will take care of it." Once he was sure Ga Eul was sleeping deeply, he grabbed his keys.

Chu Yoon Eul opened the door and was startled to see two young men. They looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place them. One had light brown hair and wore a severe look of disapproval. The dark haired one though gazed at her with an underline hatred causing a chill to run down her spine. She drew herself up to full height, "yes?"

"Chu Yoon Eul?" Woo Bin asked carefully while Yi Jeong fumed silently next to him. "We are here to talk to you about Ga Eul."

Yoon Eul sneered, "she doesn't live here anymore."

"My daughter moved out this afternoon for a job," Chu Yin Soon answered behind his wife in confusion. Woo Bin raised his eyebrow at Yi Jeong who stepped into the small apartment ignoring Yoon Eul. "Not exactly. You see, Ga Eul moved in with me."

Yin Soon narrowed his gaze accusingly, "why? Who are you to my daughter?"

"The one responsible for her now," Yi Jeong said and gave a nod to Woo Bin who sauntered down the hall to retrieve her things. He looked at Yin Soon, "my name is So Yi Jeong."

Yoon Eul gasped excitedly, "So Yi Jeong, the famous artist?

He gave her a dark smirk, "that would be me."

Yoon Eul looked at her husband and he could practically see the drool. "Ga Eul never mentioned having a famous boyfriend."

"No, she didn't," Yin Soon answered hurt. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"It probably for the same reason, you don't know that Ga Eul has been the one paying for your medication, rent, and everything else. You were simply not paying attention. Especially to the fact that she has been working three jobs and your wife is spending the money going to the salon."

Yoon Eul flushed defiantly at her husband's stare, "Ga Eul was happy to help us out. She understood it was her responsibility to keep us afloat until you were back on your feet."

"Not anymore," Yi Jeong told her bitterly before turning his focus back to Yin Soon. "I believe you got your job back?"

"I did," Her father said slowly. "I guess that would be thanks to you."

Yi Jeong dipped his chin, "I don't have a lot of respect for you. Not when you have allowed your wife to abuse your daughter so severely. Ga Eul claims you love her but I don't see how you could not notice her weight loss, exhaustion, or the fact she didn't come home every night."

Chu Yin Soon looked away ashamed, "I just thought- "

Yi Jeong waved off his half hearted explanation. "I am not interested. I am many things but a nice guy is not one of them, so both of you listen to me carefully. The only reason I will allow you any contact with Ga Eul is because she wants it. However, if you cause her any more stress or if I see even one tear because of you, then that stops." He turned to Yoon Eul, "You on the other hand… Had it been anyone else who had struck Ga Eul today, I would be killing you."

"You hit Ga Eul?" Yin Soon gasped and his wife walked away angrily. "She told me she was leaving us. Leaving us with no income or means to get food. It was just a slap. How was I to know you got your job back?"

"I don't care about your reasons. This is your only warning... If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will personally make sure you regret it for the rest of your life," Yi Jeong told her darkly. "You are not to contact Ga Eul. If she decides to talk to you then fine but it will be on her terms. If I find out, you are harassing her or threatening her father to get her compliance, we will talk again in a less civilized manner."

He didn't wait for a reply and went to find Woo Bin. He was in Ga Eul's room throwing the last of her things into a duffle. "I think that's everything." He gave a nod to the paintings hanging in frames on the walls, drawing Yi Jeong's attention to the deep watercolors. The one of the cherry blossoms was so alive, Yi Jeong almost felt like he could go touch the petals. "I wonder who did those?" Woo Bin said curiously, "they are beautiful."

"Ga Eul did them," Yin Soon spoke softly from the doorway and Yi Jeong turned in surprise. The father gave a sad but proud nod in confirmation. "She loves painting. That's why she originally started working at the porridge shop, so she could afford her art supplies. But then I got sick and well… She has not been able to do it in a while."

Yi Jeong looked again at the artwork. They were full of color and vibrancy. "I didn't know Ga Eul painted."

"She is very private about them. I doubt even Geum Jan Di knows."

Woo Bin smiled, "she is really good."

"Yes, she is." Yin Soon paused and met Yi Jeong's eye, "I love my daughter but I also love my wife. For some reason, I've always had to choose between them. You may not believe me but choosing her mother made it easier for Ga Eul."

"She knows that," Yi Jeong admitted. "She cares deeply about you but now I have to do what is best for Ga Eul. I won't allow her to come home but it would mean a lot to her if you didn't disapprove."

"I think it may be better for her live away from her mother. Just tell her thanks for everything. Hopefully, this will be the last of our trouble." He moved away but stopped briefly. "You should take the paintings to her. It might help remind her of a better time here at home."

That evening Ga Eul shifted awake, her body sore but her mind refreshed for the first time in a while. She stood up and slowly went into the studio, happy to see Yi Jeong at the potter's wheel. She knew his hand was hurting by the tight lines around his mouth. She snuck up behind him and laid her hands over his, helping him move the clay up. He relaxed and allowed her to control the movement briefly.

"How many lessons did you take?" Yi Jeong asked curiously.

"Not many. Just a couple of weeks."

He wiped his hands and turned off the wheel. He pulled her gently around to sit in front of him, "you have a natural skill."

Ga Eul smiled, "I enjoy it. I have always liked art."

"Once I get my strength back, I will teach you more," Yi Jeong promised, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do. The nap helped." Ga Eul worked on the clay carefully and he smiled at the sight. He let her go for a few minutes before he took back over and they relaxed into each other. He nudged her attention to the open corner. "What do you think about the lighting over there?"

"The light?" Ga Eul tilted her head, "It is pretty good. Might need to remove some of the cabinets if you want more sunlight in the evening."

Yi Jeong nodded, "That is what I thought too."

"Why?"

He pressed his cheek against hers, "If you are going to paint, you need good lighting."

Ga Eul stiffened before turning slightly. "What are you talking about?"

He pointed to the wall, "I paid your family a visit."

She pressed a hand to her mouth noticing her artwork hanging up. He had also bought her two large easels and fresh supplies. "Yi Jeong… You don't have to- "

"I know," Yi Jeong said softly. "But I want too. You always put everyone ahead of yourself Ga Eul. Let someone take care of you for once."

She turned to straddle his lap and kissed him deeply. He responded hungrily and just when he was beginning to wonder how sturdy his table was Ga Eul pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yi Jeong whispered and held her as she tucked her face into his neck. "Was my father all right?"

"He's fine," Yi Jeong said soothingly. "He understands why you left and Woo Bin explained the new banking situation to him. You are the only one authorized to the accounts and will give him what they need. His medication is provided by the clinic now too."

"What about my mother?" Ga Eul asked half afraid and he ran a finger over her bruise. "I made it clear she is not to contact you unless you want her too. Otherwise, she would have to deal directly with me."

Ga Eul felt a twinge of guilt but she brushed it aside. She honestly didn't know how much of relationship she wanted with her mother after today but decided to try and figure it out for her father's sake.

She looked over at her artwork which she had not touched in about two years. Yi Jeong followed her gaze. "You never told me you liked to paint."

"I haven't done any in so long... I guess I forget about it."

"No, you didn't."

Ga Eul sighed, "No I didn't. But with everything else going on, I couldn't justify spending the money or time. I have missed it so much."

He nodded understanding the feeling of losing something you loved. The sadness of not being able to lose yourself in a craft and vanish from whatever else is going on within your world. "I will make up a spot for you tomorrow."

"You don't have too."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong warned with a poke into her side. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I mean thank you."

"Better. Now," Yi Jeong drew her to her feet. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Hmmm," Ga Eul thought for a moment before moving to the doorway of the bedroom."I say we eat Ramen."

"Ramen?" Yi Jeong questioned but his eyes twinkled as she reached for the knot on his tie. "Have you never had Ramen in Bed So Yi Jeong?"

"No..."

"That is a shame," Ga Eul leaned on her tiptoes. "I will have to change that. Except it is better though after you work up a good appetite."

He walked her backwards until her legs hit the bed and his body followed her down. "Really? Well, I have an idea on how we can create one."

Ga Eul laughed as he kicked the door shut officially locking them in… except for this time he didn't plan on letting her escaping anytime soon.


End file.
